Choose Another Colour
by TheBeanMonster
Summary: Remus talks about what he thought about nine of Tonks's different hair styles and colours. A very small amount of DH spoilers but nothing more.
1. Turquoise

All of these colours are featured in the Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince or Deathly Hallows except for turquoise which I made up Tonks ever having.

_

* * *

_

_Turquoise_

Turquoise suited her. It was the first colour I ever saw her hair as. It wasn't quite blue but it wasn't quite green and it reminded me of peacocks or water. She had it styled differently then; it was a mohawk pushed to the side and all her hair stuck up wildly.Although she looked like she would have been completely in place at a rock concert, the colour was very calm and just looking at it made me relax. I said it reminded me of water, it also had a shimmer to it which was similar to a small inlet or lagoon, very still and shallow water that only rippled a little about your ankles when you waded into it. That's why I think our son made an excellent choice when he chose turquoise as his colour


	2. Violet

_Violet_

She was right about violet, it did make her look peaky. I think it was too dark for her and it didn't say much for her personality. She was bright and happy and fun and the violet was dark and sharp and severe. It was a strange colour, like someone had tried to mix red and blue paint to make a bright, grape purple but added a little too much blue. Against her pale face, the spikey violet hair reminded me of those stereotypical witches I've read about in Muggle children's stories. It didn't seem to shine as the turquoise had but it had a look about as if each spike of hair had been coated in plastic. I wasn't really fond of this look and I don't think she was either because she changed it a day later.


	3. Strawberry Blonde

_Strawberry Blonde_

Blonde and curly, that surprised me. I remember he walking into the kitchen one morning, sitting down next to me at the table and resting her hands in her arms and yawning hugely. It wasn't the most graceful thing ever but her hair, however, seemed to be a close contender for the graceful thing ever. It fell to her shoulders and was a very wonderful shade of strawberry blonde. It was very soft, like feather, and I know because I couldn't stop myself from running my hand through it once, which I claimed I did that so as to wake her up, but really I did it because I just wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked. It was. The curls were gentle, like slightly straightened out springs, and the fine, strawberry blonde hair seemed to sit ever so lightly upon her head it could have been a halo. The strawberry blonde curls reminded me of peaches for some reason. I've had this thing for peaches ever since she had that hairstyle.


	4. Tomato Red

_Tomato Red_

There were only a few times I saw her hair any longer than past her shoulders and the first of those times was when it was a bright tomato red. The long sheet of red stopped at her waist and it rippled each time she turned her head. It smelt like cinnamon too because I remember someone calling her name while she was talking to me and a whole lot of her hair hit me in the face as she turned around. I later found out she used a cinnamon scented shampoo. I used it one time because she left it in the bathroom at Grimmauld Place. I don't think she noticed. I never really thought much of the tomato red, but I now love the smell of cinnamon.


	5. Grey

_Grey_

If she hadn't said "Wotcher, Remus" I would never have known that little old lady with the grey curls was her. She was too young even to disguise herself as an old lady. But it was a very convincing disguise. She even topped it off with a funny purple hat that was shaped somewhat like a pork pie which I was very curious to know why she even owned it; I never asked though. It was odd seeing her as an old woman with very little fashion sense but still having the same personality as she always did. I was quite glad when we got back to Grimmauld Place and she wrenched the horrible hat off her head and changed herself back to a normal her, as if breathing a sigh of relief.


	6. Iron Grey

_Iron Grey_

That tall, tweedy woman with the iron grey hair was absolutely hilarious. I know I shouldn't have thought so because of the seriousness of the situation and all but there was something amusing about the way she threatened to curse that bus conductor into oblivion. I had to actually restrain myself from laughing. I couldn't take her seriously that day.


	7. Brown

_Brown_

I hated it when it was brown. It was dull, lifeless, lank and depressing. It was probably her natural colour, but it hardly looked natural to me. I think it was mainly my fault when she turned it brown and I'm quite sorry I ever had to see it that way. It was not her at all, it had no life, no colour, no personality. Brown was her sad colour.


	8. Sunny Blonde

_Sunny Blonde_

There was another time she went blonde. I was too pessimistic and moody at the time to realise just how radiant she was. That was when she was pregnant with Teddy and I was trying to cope with the horror it gave me. It was the colour her hair was the day I walked out the door. That beautiful, radiant, sun-bleached hair made me feel guilty, horrible and stupid. It also brought me to my sense and I went back to her. Alot of the time being blonde is associated with being stupid, but when she was blonde she was strong, confident, bright and intelligent beyond belief. When she was blonde it made me realise how much I needed her.


	9. Pink

_Pink_

There was one colour she would always go back to: Pink. There could have been so many reasons why she liked it so much; it was stylistically convenient for one, it went wonderfully with her heart-shaped face, it attracted attention yet people took her seriously, it reflected her personality and she could see it. I wondered for a long time why she always went back to pink. I asked her one night when we were both in bed but we were still awake and neither of us were talking, we were just looking up at the ceiling. I asked her "why do you always go back to having pink hair?" and she replied "I've always loved the colour but no one ever gave me a truthful compliment until you said "great" the first time you saw me with pink hair. I keep it like that for you.". She was right, I did say it was great. I said it was great because here, finally, was a colour that matched everything about her and everything she was. The colour pink revealed to me the real her. Everytime she kept it pink it made me feel safe. Everytime I saw something pink I was automatically reminded of her. It was her favourite colour, hence why she always went back to it. But alot of the time it is very strange for a man to admit that pink is his favourite colour. I, however, am quite happy to say that it is my favourite colour because it reminds me of everything I fell in love with and everything that made my life wonderful.


End file.
